


Ritual

by Angel_Chan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Chan/pseuds/Angel_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movió las piernas con cierta incomodidad… pero no. Al parecer sólo le dolían los músculos en conjunto, como si hubiera hecho un esfuerzo descomunal, como hacía tiempo no lo hacía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Resumen: Movió las piernas con cierta incomodidad… pero no. Al parecer sólo le dolían los músculos en conjunto, como si hubiera hecho un esfuerzo descomunal, como hacía tiempo no lo hacía.  
> Serie: Sherlock BBC.  
> Pareja: John-Sherlock.  
> Clasificación: Romance (?).  
> Advertencia: Rating M-Escenas de sexo explícito-Lenguaje vulgar.  
> Capítulos: OneShot.  
> Palabras: 6,346.  
> Notas: Uno de los primeros fic que me puse a escribir de John y Sherlock… No tiene mucho sentido… lo siento por eso. No hay más que pueda decir al respecto.  
> Fecha: 18/03/2013.  
> Beta Reader: Pleasy TheYoko Stay.  
> Disclaimer: Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle.

El ruido de la puerta principal anunció la llegada de la señora Hudson a su departamento. Hasta allí eso no tenía nada de raro… La amable señora era su casera y una muy buena amiga; alguien que trataba a Sherlock como a un niño pequeño al cual debía cuidar, y además ese era el horario en el que prometió que iba a volver de visitar a unas amigas suyas esa tarde.

Quizás con todo eso, sumado a que la situación era vergonzosa, el saber que ella estaba en su departamento tensó automáticamente todos los músculos de su cuerpo. No sabía cómo de repente esos momentos de té y tranquilidad habían devenido en eso… Acabando en la tarde más excitante y erótica de toda su existencia.

Se inclinó hacia atrás tratando de no pensar en ello, pero le fue imposible. Parecía que la mujer pesaba una tonelada, por cómo resonaban sus pasos en el piso de abajo. Así no podía concentrarse.

John apretó sus dientes hasta que su mandíbula se quejó por la presión; cerró los ojos tratando de hacer caso nulo, pero el fuerte llamado de la mujer se dejó oír al pie de las escaleras, asegurándose si alguno de ellos estaba en casa.

—Deja de hacerlo… —Pidió apenas con un hilo de voz. —¡Por favor!... ¡Déjalo ya, Sherlock! —Estaban ambos en una situación delicada, pero John creía estar peor en la posición que tenía. Al menos Sherlock estaba vestido casi en su totalidad, no como él, que estaba completamente desnudo. Y tampoco recordaba cómo había llegado a estar de ese modo.

La semi sonrisa se dejó ver, sin demasiado movimiento de su parte, y sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo; mientras la señora Hudson lo intentaba una vez más, antes de convencerse que no estaban en su departamento.

—He dicho que pares, Sherlock… Deja de hacerlo. —John intentó alejar a Sherlock de su cuerpo, pero el detective no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

—Vamos John, tú no quieres que me detenga… ¡Déjame seguir! —Murmuró apenas audible, mientras John se estremecía al sentir la lengua pasarse por los músculos de su abdomen.

La cálida humedad se deslizó con una lentitud tal, que mantuvo en vilo al doctor, anticipándose hacia donde era que se dirigía aquella lengua. Sintió como todo su cuerpo se contorsionaba ante el toque, y automáticamente cubrió su boca; no se podía dar el lujo de gemir, no ahora que le habían hecho creer a la señora Hudson que ninguno de los dos estaba en el departamento.

Los ojos azules de Sherlock se posaron en la expresión de John. Sabía que evitaba gemir tan fuerte como le dejara su voz, y eso le hacía dibujar una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Relamió sus labios por última vez; se sentía tan exaltado viendo el palpitante miembro de John frente a sus ojos, que no esperó por un segundo respiro del doctor para llevárselo a la boca.

—¡Oh, Sherlock! —John mordió los dedos de su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha intentaba despegar la cabeza del detective de su bajo vientre.

No que no le gustara aquel contacto, era lo más excitante que había vivido en su vida, y eso que su vida no había sido del todo aburrida. Era algo nuevo y sumamente erótico… algo a lo que no podía ponerle un nombre correcto. No era deseo, no era amor… era tan extraño como la situación misma.

Sintió el leve rozar de los dientes sobre su carne, arrancándole un gruñido de dolor y placer. Sherlock había tomado sus manos entre las suyas, alejándolas por fin de su cabeza, de su cabello… Si lo dejaba seguir así, lo dejaría calvo.

—Por favor… Sherlock… Ya basta. —Apenas se pudo deslizar un poco del sillón, sintiendo cómo podía prever los espasmos antes del orgasmo. —¡Te digo que te detengas, me voy a ir!

La frase consiguió erguir la espalda del detective, con una pregunta en sus ojos… La cual acabó por contestarse él mismo, en un breve momento de lucidez.

—Oh, sí… el orgasmo. No, aún no es tiempo.

Se alejó un poco, no lo suficiente como para que John viera el camino libre para irse, aunque viendo el estado en que se encontraba su compañero esa no sería la primera opción de acción que tendría en mente.

Sonrió, o al menos eso fue lo que le pareció al doctor, quitándose el saco y la camisa, antes de pasar a desprender su cinturón. Vio a John tragar saliva, y al mismo tiempo lamer sus labios; era una visión sumamente gloriosa que lo estaba volviendo loco, haciendo que su sangre hirviera más de la cuenta, incluso más que con un caso.

A pesar del calor en su cuerpo, todavía creyó tener tiempo de evaluar ciertas cosas. Una mirada apreciativa a la virilidad del doctor lo hizo pensar en un par de cosas: John podía ser pequeño de estatura, pero fuerte en contextura, y si bien no podía decirse que su tamaño era extremadamente grande, parecía estar muy agradablemente por encima del promedio.

“Es grueso.” Pensó, recordando que hasta ahora la vida sexual del doctor parecía no tener ningún tipo de problema, al menos sus constantes novias no aparentaban estar defraudadas, aunque sí frustradas; pero en esa última ecuación entraba él y su manía por meterse en medio de sus múltiples citas.

—Sher… deja de verme, me pones nervioso… —John gruñó, con una voz casi ronca.

—Perdona, estaba evaluando posibilidades.

—¿Posibilidades?... ¿Qué posibilidades?.

No obtuvo contestación, tan sólo recibió el cuerpo del detective, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él. Aún llevaba pantalones, pero el pecho fibroso y pálido estaba completamente al descubierto y a muy pocos centímetros de su boca. El doctor no dudó en pasar su lengua por los bien torneados músculos pálidos, lamiendo la piel fría e intentando morder sus pezones suavemente.

—Sherl… déjame enderezarme, no llego. —Rogó el ex militar, viéndose demasiado inclinado sobre el sillón para alcanzar el delgado cuerpo de Sherlock con la facilidad que quería.

—Siéntate mejor. —Casi ordenó el detective, mientras que utilizaba ese momento para quitarse lo que le quedaba de ropa, que sólo eran su pantalón y los bóxer. —Déjame espacio. —Volvió a decir una vez que volvió a su posición. Su miembro estaba totalmente duro, y eso a John le hizo tragar saliva.

Un “¿qué demonios estoy haciendo?” cruzó su mente con total celeridad, pero a pesar del cuestionamiento interno, no evitó que su boca volviera a rozar la piel blanquecina del detective.

Sherlock jadeó y se mordió los labios antes se gemir de manera escandalosa, logrando que el doctor se ensañase más con su piel. Ciertamente, él nunca había tenido muchas experiencias como esa, ni de otras… Simplemente, porque nunca le había interesado el sucumbir a sus deseos. Pero esa vez era tan diferente a cualquiera… Solamente no podía detener sus instintos, por mucho que su cerebro se negara a apagarse del todo.

—Sherlock… esto es una locura. —John jadeó, con la poca cordura que le quedaba a la que hacer acopio. —Es una maldita locura…

Las manos del doctor se aferraron a las caderas blancas, intentando detener los movimientos que Sherlock había comenzado a hacer, sin comprender nada de lo que le estaba hablando. Pero el detective no quería parar, se sentía extasiado y ardiente por todas esas nuevas sensaciones.

—No es una locura, John… es solamente sexo. —Gimió el detective, dejándose caer sobre el regazo del rubio, golpeando sus glúteos contra el miembro goteante del ex militar. —La locura es no poder evitar sucumbir ante él…

—No se puede evitar… —John no lo estaba preguntando, sólo era una afirmación a las palabras de Sherlock, mientras este se inclinaba hacia adelante para morder y lamer su cuello.

—No, John… no podemos hacerlo. —Jadeó en su oído, lamiendo el lóbulo antes de tirarlo suavemente, preso entre sus dientes. —Tú no quieres evitarlo, y yo… yo quiero hacerlo contigo, John, solamente contigo.

John no supo qué fue más excitante, si la voz grave de Sherlock al comentárselo, o el simple hecho de lo que había dicho. Únicamente estuvo seguro de una cosa, y eso era de la electricidad que recorrió la totalidad de su espina al comprobar que el detective lo quería a él.

El ex militar mordió sus labios, luego de pasar su lengua por ellos, le sería muy difícil no entregarse a unas sensaciones tan grandes como las que estaba viviendo, más con el morbo que parecía despertar la figura de su mejor amigo en su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo los labios finos del detective recorrer la extensión de sus hombros.

—Sherlock… te arrepentirás de esto, lo harás. —Gimió, aunque ya se encontraba sosteniendo el peso del Sherlock en sus brazos.

Su amigo quiso explicarse, decirle que no había nada de lo que pudiera arrepentirse, pero sólo logró jadear ante el tirón en sus piernas antes de que, sin saber cómo John lo había hecho, su espalda quedara completamente extendida en el suelo alfombrado.

Buscó los ojos del doctor, para solamente encontrar los iris velados por el calor y la pasión, que comenzaban a tomar sus actos, reemplazando a la cordura y a la razón. John comenzaría a actuar como lo que era, el hombre rudo y experto formado bajo el adiestramiento militar, y moldeado en el fragor de la guerra. El hombre que a Sherlock lo volvía loco, y quería conseguir traerlo más seguido a sus vidas cotidianas.

—Haré que te arrepientas de esto… Tenlo por seguro, detective.

El jadeo ronco fue una advertencia que pareció alterar cada fibra del cuerpo delgado bajo el del doctor. Sherlock sintió casi toda la extensión de su piel erizarse bajo el aliento de John, quien había comenzado a recorrerlo con húmedos besos mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas abiertas.

—No lograrás que me arrepienta, John…Ni aunque lo desees. —Gimió entrecortadamente, cuando la boca de su amigo pasó muy cerca de su ingle, logrando que arqueara su espalda en una reacción involuntaria.

—No voy a ser delicado, Sherlock… créeme que te arrepentirás de esto. —Sherlock sonrió, John ya no estaba frente a él, sólo sus deseos más profundos, más oscuros… Aquellos que no dejaría salir a menos que algo o alguien los obligara a aflorar.

—Amenazas vacuas, Doctor Watson.

Las muecas de sus bocas eran más que una sonrisa ancha. Ambos se miraban desafiantes, retadores… pero John sabía que él sería el que acabaría controlando la situación. Más allá de que los ojos de Sherlock siguieran en su actitud natural de ‘dueño del mundo’, su lenguaje corporal le decía que no estaba dispuesto a pelear por el liderazgo, y ese hecho conocido lo excitaba aún más.

No volvieron a pronunciar palabra; Sherlock estaba muy concentrado en los movimientos del doctor, más cuando éste bajó sus manos por todo su cuerpo hacia su trasero, como haciendo un reconocimiento del área, antes de adentrarse a la tarea.

—John… —Gimió su nombre ante la presión del primer dedo pasando por el esfínter. Era una sensación extraña, sí… pero increíble, si pensaba que era John el dueño de ella.

El doctor sólo le sonrió desde donde estaba. Podía ver el pecho agitado de Sherlock, y esas sacudidas que el detective no podía controlar ni evitar. Sería rudo, eso ya se lo había dicho… Y no pensaba echarse para atrás ni aunque Sherlock se lo suplicara.

—¡Oh, por Dios, John!.

John sonrió ante la exclamación que escapó de los labios finos; miró hacia la puerta -que nunca estaba malditamente cerrada- e intentó procurar que los sonidos prometedores del detective no llegaran hacia su casera. Apenas si pudo apoyar dos dedos en el canto de la madera para empujarla. Más que suficiente, ya que no podía moverse demasiado, al menos no sin quitar su otra mano del interior de Sherlock.

—John deja eso… ¡Déjalo! —Sherlock pareció ofendido por el hecho de que el rubio le prestara atención a otra cosa además de a él.

—No te preocupes, tú también tendrás lo tuyo… —Jadeó muy cerca de su oído, mientras deslizaba otro dedo junto al primero. —Y aún mucho más…

La espalda de Sherlock se arqueó sobre la alfombra, pero de su garganta no salió más sonido que un gruñido gutural, muy bajo y grave. A John no pareció importarle, pues rápidamente siguió con su trabajo, el cual no iba dirigido a preparar al detective sino a hacer lo que él le había dicho, hacer que se arrepintiera de ello, rápidamente sumando otro dedo más dentro del detective.

—Por favor, John… Por favor, ya estoy listo. —La súplica de Sherlock fue desoída totalmente; ni siquiera le ayudó esa mirada que hacía que casi lo consiguiera todo de su compañero.

—No, Sherlock… Tú no eres el que manda aquí. —John se relamió los labios, satisfecho con el sudor que había perlado totalmente la piel del detective. —Hoy estás bajo mi mando, soldado. ¡Aprenderás lo que es acatar órdenes!.

La sola mención de la frase, y el tono altamente militar en la voz de John, hizo que a Sherlock se le erizara por completo la piel, lo que sumado a las sensaciones por demás placenteras causadas por los dedos ávidos, acabó -literalmente hablando- con él.

—Eso no está bien, nadie te dio la orden de irte, soldado… Creo que necesitas más entrenamiento. —John sonrió, esparciendo por el vientre blanco el semen de Sherlock, mientras sacaba sus dedos húmedos de su interior.

No pudo evitar notar el detalle del la leve coloración rojiza entre ellos, por lo que clavó sus ojos celestes en su compañero. El pecho agitado del detective era todo un poema, si le sumaba a éste el brillo de sus labios rosados y sus pupilas totalmente dilatadas.

Bien sabía que Sherlock jamás había experimentado el placer del sexo, pues así lo había hecho notar Mycroft, y así también lo había nombrado Irene para molestarlo: ‘El virgen’. La sola idea lo estremeció por completo: de pronto se vio a sí mismo como un demonio, un ser grotesco e impío, tomando en sacrificio a la víctima más blanca e impoluta que cayó en sus brazos.

Lamió la extensión de piel con esa idea en la mente, desde su ingle hasta su pecho, saboreando el mismo semen que él había esparcido sobre el abdomen, oyéndolo jadear y pedir más; lleno de pasión y lujuria al igual que él.

Llenaría sus manos de sangre, tomaría aquel cuerpo en sacrificio; haría que Sherlock aprendiera a obedecerlo y se arrepintiera de todo lo que había provocado. Todo eso, de una sola estocada.

Silenció el primer grito con una de sus manos, sintiendo el cálido aliento golpear contra sus dedos. Pero tuvo que poner más empeño en evitar que Sherlock lo apartara de él, que en evitar que la señora Hudson se enterara de lo que hacían ese día.

Sostuvo con fuerza las caderas delgadas, marcando sus dedos en ellas, viendo cómo la piel pálida iba tomando otra coloración, antes de comenzar con los movimientos circulares. Primero muy lentamente, hasta saberse totalmente dentro, luego…

—¡No, John! —Sherlock se sintió perdido. El primer golpe en su interior dio de lleno en su próstata, causándole más sensaciones de las que tal vez estaba preparado a manejar. —No, por Dios…

John simplemente sonrió, aguantando a su vez la incomodidad que la estreches del detective le causaba, sumando a eso su intento de querer alejarse de él. El hecho de que justamente Sherlock nombrara a Dios en una situación como esa no debía ser motivo de una sonrisa de su parte, pero si lo pensaba bien… era su nombre el que debía estar jadeando y gritando. ¡Eso era lo justo!.

—¿Ya estas arrepintiéndote? —John murmuró entre jadeos, comenzando a darle a sus caderas un movimiento lento y circular. —¿Crees que en verdad soy tan inocente, Sherlock?.

Sus dientes se cerraron con fuerza cuando el siguiente movimiento aportó más presión a aquel punto en el interior del detective, tensando todo el cuerpo pálido bajo él.

—¿En verdad pensaste que no me iba a dar cuenta de que el té sabia raro?.

—No, John… ¡John!.

Sherlock jadeó y gritó el nombre del rubio, sin contenerse desde allí, retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo en cada nueva y fuerte embestida. John siempre había apreciado la voz de su compañero, pero en esa ocasión, la carga erótica en la voz grave de Sherlock era demasiado para él.

Ya había olvidado incluso el hecho de querer evitar que su casera supiera que en verdad estaban en casa… Y más aún qué era exactamente lo que estaban haciendo. En verdad John se había olvidado de todo, incluso hasta de ser ‘cruel’ con Sherlock.

—¡Así! ¿Te gusta? —John no esperó una confirmación o una negación por parte de Sherlock a su pregunta, tan solo elevó sus piernas hasta dejarlas sobre sus hombros, permitiéndose así una penetración más profunda. —Sí… sé que te gusta. Después de todo, esto es lo que querías, ¿no es así?.

Sherlock jadeó, pero no respondió. Su cabeza echada hacia atrás y sus labios entreabiertos, eran más que un inequívoco signo de que en verdad estaba disfrutando del trato de John… aunque éste fuera algo rudo.

Sí, eso era exactamente lo que quería, completa y totalmente.

Aunque jamás lo declararía en voz alta, y era más que probable que con John pasara lo mismo; ya llevaban más de medio año de conocerse y vivir juntos, y a esa altura de sus vidas, la tensión sexual que los rodeaba era casi insostenible.

Y por ello quienes no pensaban que ambos ya dormían juntos, hacían apuestas para ver hasta dónde aguantaban negándose a ellos mismos y a sus deseos.

—John… Más, por favor.

Las piernas de Sherlock dolían, dobladas en un ángulo casi imposible de recrear en condiciones normales, pero eso a él no le importaba en realidad; le bastaba con que John siguiera arremetiendo contra su cuerpo, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más duro.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte, hermoso… Te daré más, mucho más. —Exclamó sintiendo el segundo orgasmo del detective convulsionar su cuerpo bajo el suyo.

Las palabras escapaban de sus labios, a veces inconexas, sin ningún sentido… Sherlock parecía hablarse a sí mismo por momentos, repitiéndose una y otra vez una lista de elementos que John jamás había llegado a oír antes, a pesar de lo fuerte que había sido su éxtasis.

Quizás serían las drogas que había mezclado para inducir ese estado en él, se dijo a sí mismo la mínima porción de cerebro aún lúcido de John, antes de que esa pequeña parte se perdiera definitivamente al sentir el orgasmo llegar a él.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —Gruñó contra el cuello de su compañero, cuando sus caderas bombearon en el otro cuerpo lo último de su clímax. —¿Qué demonios has hecho, Sherlock?.

—Nada… ¿Liberarnos?.

Permanecieron viéndose por unos instantes apenas. John podía sentir cómo a pesar del maravilloso orgasmo que lo había azotado, su miembro seguía igual de rígido dentro del detective.

—Aún no haces que me arrepienta. —Sherlock sonrió, tan felinamente que John tuvo deseos de morder esos labios gruesos.

—Eso dices ahora… No dirás lo mismo cuando se acabe el efecto de lo que sea que nos has suministrado. —John sonrió ante la mueca de molestia cuando se deslizó del cuerpo delgado, estirándose lo suficiente para lamer los labios entreabiertos mientras jalaba los rizos negros hacia arriba. —Va a doler, Sherlock… Eso puedo asegurártelo. —Murmuró a media voz, apretando levemente sus dedos mientras hacía que su compañero y amigo se levantara del suelo junto con él. El detective respondió a esto jadeando, dejándose hacer, sumiso a la voluntad del doctor.

—Contra el sillón… —John no pudo evitar que su voz saliera estrangulada. —Eleva ese suave trasero hacia mí.

—Oh, John… Quiero que…

—Silencio, esto no acabara aún, no hasta que yo lo diga. Hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer contigo todavía.

John había hecho una sentencia, una promesa… y no tardó en ver cómo lubricar nuevamente la entrada del detective, antes de estar nuevamente dentro de su cuerpo. Quizás esta vez más suave que la anterior…

Tal vez, porque incluso con Sherlock de rodillas le era difícil a John encontrar un ángulo que les brindara placer a ambos en la penetración. Por lo pronto el doctor acabó sentado a horcajadas sobre el trasero blanco de su compañero, jadeando bajo el esfuerzo de sus músculos, tensos de deseo y placer.

—Más. Más, John… ¡Por Dios!.

John asintió sin emitir palabra, tan sólo en la intención de brindar lo que Sherlock le estaba pidiendo. Más placer, más de si…

Se perdió mordiendo la espalda pálida, o más bien, toda porción de piel a la que podía alcanzar desde su posición, fuerte, dejando grandes marcas de sus dientes o de sus labios, haciendo brotar algo de sangre cuando no medía la intensidad con la cual mordía.

Cuando Sherlock alcanzó su tercer orgasmo, sus caderas se clavaron contra el sillón y el grito que escaló por su garganta apenas fue un intento frustrado por la mano firme del rubio.

—Oh, John… Por favor… Basta.

La sensación era realmente avasallante, sumamente intensa e increíble. Jamás había experimentado un orgasmo como ése, y las contantes estocadas de John potenciaban todas aquellas sensaciones a un nivel que no podía estar seguro de haberse imaginado cuando…

—No, John… No puedo más… Basta.

—No, aún no… Estoy tan cerca, tan cerca en verdad…

John podía sentir los músculos de su compañero contraerse, haciendo cada vez más complicados sus movimientos, además de presionar su erección de una forma única. Apenas pudo juntar algo de saliva en la punta de sus dedos como único medio de volver a lubricar al detective. Unas arremetidas más y todo habría acabado.

Sherlock suplicó y sollozó ante la irritación que parecía tomar la totalidad de su cuerpo, ahora que había alcanzado el último orgasmo que estaba dispuesto a dar su cuerpo en esos momentos. Aunque ninguna de esas cosas podía llegar a los oídos del doctor, cuando su cara estaba presionada con toda su fuerza, contra los almohadones del sillón.

Pero John jadeó y gruñó con el último esfuerzo de su propio cuerpo, dejándose caer casi sin fuerzas mientras sus músculos eran víctimas de los espasmos involuntarios de un éxtasis mayor al que se había imaginado.

Lentamente se deslizó de la espalda de Sherlock, su pecho manchado de pequeñas marcas rojas de sangre fresca mezclada con el sudor de ambos, y una mueca de incomodidad al sentir como su miembro abandonaba, ya flácido, el cuerpo del detective.

—¿Cerca del arrepentimiento? —Murmuró, tratando de ver a Sherlock de frente, jalando de sus brazos laxos hasta llevárselo con él.

Su compañero no contestó, así como tampoco tuvo fuerzas para evitar que el jalón del doctor lo deslizara del sillón directo al suelo.

—Bueno, si no lo estás… lo estarás cuando recuperemos algo de fuerza. —John sonrió, rodeando el cuerpo débil con uno de sus brazos, antes de acomodarse sobre la alfombra y sentir cómo comenzaba a dormirse.

No había tiempo para pensar en nada más… Si todo aquello no era más que uno de los experimentos de Sherlock, no tenían por qué dejar pasar la experiencia. Una muy buena experiencia si se lo preguntaban a él… ¿Quizás luego de un descanso?.

Cuando John volvió a abrir sus ojos, se encontró completamente desnudo y tirado en medio de su sala de estar. Sintió el leve rosar de dedos contra su muslo, e inmediatamente vio la cabeza morena que se apoyó en su abdomen haciéndole cosquillas con el cabello; Sherlock murmuraba una y otra vez algo que John no llegaba a entender del todo.

—¿Sherlock?.

—Es frustrante… Muy frustrante en verdad.

La voz de su compañero sonó baja, algo ronca a su parecer. El leve cosquilleo aún seguía en su pierna, y John reconoció los dedos largos de Sherlock como la causa del mismo. Quiso ponerse de pie, pero sólo consiguió sentir como todo su cuerpo se quejaba en respuesta al más mínimo intento de movimiento de su parte.

—¿Qué es lo frustrante, Sherlock? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —John sostuvo su cabeza apenas un segundo, como si intentara sostenerla más firmemente de lo que la sentía.

La cabeza, llena de rizos negros y enmarañados, giró sobre su vientre también adolorido. Los ojos del detective se clavaron en los suyos apenas hicieron contacto; la mueca en los labios era algo que John no hubiera podido ponerle un nombre ni aunque pudiera y quisiera hacerlo.

¿Disgusto? ¿Enojo?… Podía ser cualquiera, o podían ser ambas y algo más que a John no se le había ocurrido, o todo junto, eso el doctor no lo sabía. Y con Sherlock todo podía ser posible.

—Aún no ha llegado el día en el que aprenda a leer mentes, Sherlock… —Suspiró, cansado de ‘intentar’ analizar el semblante de su compañero. —Si sabes lo que ocurrió, por favor dímelo: siento que todo mi cuerpo pesa toneladas.

—¿No lo recuerdas, entonces? Interesante… ¡Y frustrante, también!.

—¿Crees que si lo recordara estaría pidiéndote que me lo dijeras?… ¿Por qué estoy desnudo en medio de nuestra sala de estar, Sherlock? ¿Por qué me duele el cuerpo de esta manera?.

—¡Eso es exactamente! Eso es lo frustrante, John… yo tampoco lo recuerdo. ¡Nada! Y por mucho que quiera ingresar a mi palacio para ver esa parte de memoria, parece estar bloqueada por alguna razón que no comprendo.

John frunció su entrecejo, su mano viajó hacia la cabeza morena por propia voluntad, y antes de que él pudiera evitar tal movimiento. El tacto de lo que pensó que era sedoso, no fue más que una maraña de cabello sucio y semi húmedo.

—Creo que puedo deducir fácilmente la mitad de nuestros movimientos… Pero todo eso no deja de ser una mera interpretación de lo que ocurrió. Y dudo que ciertamente tu cuerpo duela tanto como el mío…

—¿Tu cuerpo…?.

Sherlock le sonrió de lado, sólo una mueca torcida que dijo más que todas las palabras juntas.

—Bueno, específicamente la parte inferior de este.

John desenredó los dedos del cabello negro rápidamente, y abrió tanto sus ojos como los músculos de sus párpados se lo permitieron.

—¿A qué te refieres con la ‘parte inferior de este’? —Parpadeó confundido… o no queriendo pensar en ello, en realidad.

—En concreto, a la parte baja de mi cintura. Más precisamente mi trasero, John… A eso me refiero.

John sintió que de golpe se le cerraban las vías respiratorias. ¿Qué posibilidad había de que ellos no hubieran…?.

¡Oh, Dios!.

Movió las piernas con cierta incomodidad, pero no… Al parecer sólo le dolían los músculos en conjunto, como si hubiera hecho un esfuerzo descomunal, como hacía tiempo no lo hacía.

—Veo entonces, que soy el único con ese dolor… —Sherlock chasqueó su lengua al reconocer la cara de alivio en su compañero.

Un rostro de alivio que se esfumó inmediatamente después de que Sherlock pronunciara esas palabras. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho? ¡Momento! Él jamás haría algo como lo que estaba pensando… ¿Entonces?.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Sherlock?.

El detective se estremeció ante la pregunta. John no había elevado su voz ni siquiera un tomo más allá de lo normal; pero la mano aferrada a los rizos de su nuca… lo hizo temblar, de pies a cabeza.

—Un experimento.

—¿Con nosotros?.

—¡NO! —Se apresuró a aclarar. —Esa no era la idea… Se suponía que sólo sería yo. No sé qué paso después, todo es confuso, ni siquiera recuerdo cuando llegaste.

John consiguió sentarse, sus muslos se quejaron por el movimiento, y se las arregló para poner a su compañero en la misma posición, pero el quejido del detective bastó para hacerlo apoyar contra su pecho, sin obligarlo a erguir su espalda del todo.

—Exactamente… ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?.

—El caso de la semana pasada… —Sherlock comenzó, y esperó a sentir el leve movimiento de John detrás de él, asintiendo para continuar. —La clienta dijo que tenía una especie de ‘catalizador’ sexual…

—Espera, ¿estás hablando de la mujer de 80 que hablaba en español?.

—Sí, esa misma… Ella dijo que era parte de un viejo ritual de consumación. Al parecer estaba creída que me iba a resultar sumamente interesante. Científicamente hablando, quiero decir.

John parpadeó confuso, la voz de Sherlock estaba cargada de algo que en verdad no podía creer… ¿En verdad no le había resultado sumamente interesante? ¿Qué esperaba que sucediera?.

—¿Acaso no fue así? ¿Qué punto de todo esto podría haberte desilusionado?.

Sherlock chasqueó su lengua, apenas girando su rostro para darle a John una mirada de soslayo que no sólo decía: ‘¿En verdad hablas en serio?’, con un ‘¡Es obvio que lo estoy, John!’

—¡No recuerdo nada, Watson!… Tú tampoco lo haces; no es que esté desilusionado, estoy frustrado. ¿Cómo puedo saber si esa cosa funciona, si no sé cuáles fueron sus efectos?.

—Bueno, pero has dicho que algo puedes deducir… ¿No basta con eso?.

—John, John… es muy sencillo deducir lo que pasó, cualquiera podría hacerlo sin la necesidad de tener ‘dones’ de observación tan desarrollados como los míos… Está a simple vista. Aunque es obvio que no quieres darte cuenta de ello.

Bien, definitivamente tendría que empezar a pensar en lo que no quería. Porque de seguro que su loca idea de que un harén de mujeres entrara en su departamento y los redujeran sexualmente no era muy probable. Menos si se ponía a pensar en el dolor tan particular en la anatomía de su compañero y amigo.

—Es totalmente estúpido lo que estás pensando, John… Y no explica…

—Sí, ya lo sé… ¡cállate! Simplemente cállate, Sherlock. —El rubio se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la alfombra, llevándose consigo a su compañero, que no esperaba que su asidero perdiera estabilidad de forma tan repentina. —¡Dios! ¿En verdad…? —Cerró sus ojos, presionándolos con dos de sus dedos.

—Yep…

—¿Completamente seguro?.

—Sí, John.

—¿Pero no lo recuerdas?.

—No… —Sherlock frunció sus cejas, girando un poco su rostro para enfrentar los ojos cerrados de John. —¿Por qué es importante que no lo recuerde?.

John parpadeó confuso, antes de encontrar a su compañero mirándolo confundido desde arriba.

—No es importante…

—Sí, claro que lo es. Y no sé por qué debe ser así, ya que ninguno de los dos recuerda nada. Tú… Dios, ni siquiera puedo pensar bien.

El rubio sonrió de lado, a pesar de que Sherlock había golpeado su pecho bastante fuerte cuando dejó caer su cabeza contra sus costillas. Sí, ‘frustración’ era el segundo nombre del detective en esos momentos.

—Ok, hagamos algo. Ya que ninguno de los dos recuerda nada… gracias a Dios. —El murmullo de John no fue lo suficientemente bajo para evitar que Sherlock lo oyera, y tuvo que acabar disculpándose por ello. —Decía, como ninguno lo recuerda, ni sabe cómo llegamos hasta aquí… haremos como que nada pasó. Limpiaré la cocina y tiraré cualquier rastro de ‘cosa’ que encuentre sospechosa, que asumo, será todo lo que encuentre…

—No puedes hacer simplemente eso, John… Tengo muchos experimentos que hacer.

—¿Puedes levantarte de la alfombra para impedírmelo? Sí, ya me lo imaginaba…

Sherlock gruñó cuando, a pesar del dolor de sus músculos, John se levantó, dejando caer su cabeza en la alfombra junto al resto de su cuerpo. Gruñó, sí, pero no pudo hacer más nada… Bueno, sí, al menos clavó sus uñas en uno de los muslos de John por su falta total de delicadeza para con él, antes de que acabara de levantarse completamente.

—Esto no sé que sea, pero se va a la basura. Oh, y esto definitivamente lo hace. —John sostenía su espalda, como si aun no consiguiera enderezarse del todo, lo cual sería divertido de ver, si no fuera que estaba tirando todos los experimentos que a Sherlock le había tomado tiempo hacer.

Cuando el rubio volvió hacia donde Sherlock intentaba recordar cada uno de los experimentos que había perdido en menos de cinco minutos, ya tenía una toalla en la cintura, y traía una de las batas del detective en sus manos.

—Eres un hombre despreciable, John, y quiero que sepas lo mucho que te odio.

—Bien, puedo vivir con tu odio y tu rencor. Ahora levántate, no puedes quedarte toda la tarde en la alfombra de la sala, mucho menos desnudo…

—Siempre estoy desnudo en mi sala, John.

—Nuestra, Sherlock… es nuestra sala, y no, no lo haces… Mucho menos viéndote como… —John tragó en seco, no podía simplemente decirle… eso no le gustaría a su compañero.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que me veo, John?.

John negó, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie. Sentía cómo su estómago se ponía duro de sólo pensar en que Sherlock había sido forzado a… Más que nada, porque si alguien lo había hecho, él era el único culpable allí.

—Ultrajado… Lo piensas, pero no lo dices.

—No es como si fuera algo para comentar, Sherlock… No es divertido. —Lentamente lo ayudó a cubrirse, y cerró la bata con el cinturón mientras iba en busca de algo de ropa para él mismo, a la par que levantaba la desparramada por la sala.

Solamente cuando Sherlock quedó solo en la sala todavía pensando en lo que no podía recordar de todo aquel experimento, ni siquiera el por qué lo había hecho, llegó a la conclusión de que era obvio que no creía en que fuera a dar resultado. La mujer parecía estar bastante lejos de sus mejores años de lucidez, aunque su nieta era bastante inteligente.

Subió sus pies a la pequeña mesa de centro, no sin algo de dolor que le recordaba no moverse demasiado, cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente.

Gruñó y murmuró entre dientes antes de alcanzar el aparato sobre la mesa. Mordió su labio ante el nombre de su hermano en la pantalla iluminada. Y como si eso fuera una gran epifanía, algo dentro de su cerebro se iluminó automáticamente.

«Veo que al fin decidiste tomar cartas en tu relación con el doctor. Felicidades. Aunque tus métodos siempre sean poco ortodoxos, claro. -MH»

—Jamás estuve tan contento de tu obsesión de ver todo lo que hago, Mycroft. Y evidentemente después de esto, puedo categorizarte en Voyeur de seguro. —Sherlock sonrió mientras golpeaba las teclas del teléfono más rápido y más rudamente de lo que jamás lo hiciera.

Tenía la posibilidad de saber lo que había pasado, todo gracias a la constante vigilancia de su hermano sobre su departamento. Sólo necesitaba las cintas de video, y saber si su hermano las había visto también.

«No, claro que no lo vi, pero los informes son más que detallados… lamentablemente. Creo que me agradecerás que ese material ya haya pasado a la historia, pequeño hermanito. -MH»

—¡Lo necesitaba! Jamás haces nada bien, Mycroft… ¿Cómo puedo…? —Sherlock tuvo el repentino arrebato de estrellar su teléfono contra la chimenea, como si se tratase de su propio hermano. Claro que de nada le serviría…

La pantalla se iluminó nuevamente antes de que hiciera algo estúpido. Era obvio que Mycroft estaba viéndolo en esos momentos.

«No lo hagas, Sherlock. Y si tanto interés tienes de conseguir un registro de ello… te aconsejo que te calmes, y que tú y tu compañero de piso se tomen unos momentos juntos con una deliciosa infusión de por medio. -MH»

«No tengo tiempo para infusiones, Mycroft. ¡Quiero saber qué demonios pasó! -SH»

«Sherlock, hazme caso por una vez en tu vida. Cerraré las cámaras para que solo tú puedas verlas desde tu computadora. Creo que con unas dos horas servirá. Aprovéchalo… Aunque creo que debes estar un poco loco para intentar semejante cosa otra vez. -MH»

¿Infusión? ¡Claro, eso era lo que había hecho antes de que…!

Se apresuró a cruzar la sala. En el piso superior John estaba acabando de vestirse, y no tardaría mucho en volver a bajar, seguramente. Buscó con la mirada y vio la jarra de vidrio todavía llena del líquido rojizo. Bien podía pasar por té fuerte.

Oyó las pisadas en las escaleras, y se apresuró a encender la jarra, graduándola para que no hirviera.

—¿Té?.

—Sería bueno… —John carraspeó, tratando de no ver al detective a los ojos. Era obvio que había pensado en todo lo que no recordaba mientras estuvo arriba. —Aunque quizás necesite algo más fuerte.

—No… té. —Sherlock sentenció, apagando la jarra, y apresurándose a servir las dos tazas. Vio con algo de decepción que apenas podía quedar una taza más en la jarra. Sólo esperaba que Mycroft no se estuviera burlando de él.

Volvió a la sala con evidente molestia al caminar revisando lo que de golpe era una segura conexión a todas las cámaras de su casa. Ni siquiera sabía que había tantas, la asombraron mucho las del baño, y las del cuarto de John.

—Sherlock… Yo quiero…

—Por favor, John… no hay necesidad de decir nada. Ya lo has dicho, es mejor hacer como que nada pasó… —La sonrisa acompañó el ademán de su mano, mientras llevaba la taza hacia sus labios, haciendo que John lo imitara en una especie de ‘salud’. —Sólo olvídate de eso.

John asintió. En verdad no había pensado que sería tan fácil hablar de todo aquello con Sherlock, más después de ver el enojo de su compañero acerca de no recordar nada.

El detective sonrió una vez más, cerrando su computadora con una mueca de anticipación. Observó a John sorber con cuidado, y el leve arqueo de su ceja.

—¡El té!.

—No sé de qué me hablas, John. Pero creo que acabaré mi taza en mi cuarto.

Sherlock sonrió, poniéndose de pie, y trasladándose lentamente hacia su habitación. Pudo oír el gruñido de John detrás de él en la sala, y hasta algo que podría haber sido una clara maldición.

Pero supo que no estaría mucho tiempo solo cuando oyó la taza vacía del doctor chocar contra el lavavajillas. Incluso una de las sillas de la cocina evidenció su camino hacia su habitación, al chirriar contra las cerámicas del piso.

—¿Así que no tuviste demasiado con las experiencia previa, no es verdad?.

—La anterior no salió muy bien. Tengo que volver a repetirla…

Lo último que Sherlock vio, de forma consciente al menos, fue a John quitándose la camisa y arrojándola hacia un lado de la cama.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas Finales: No sé qué es lo que me llevó a tardar tanto tiempo en terminar este fic, pero ya está acabado. Es uno de los primero que escribí en el fandom de Sherlock.


End file.
